And We'll Pray That There's No God To Punish Us
by HaloRecoil
Summary: The Coming of the Seraph Oneshot : mature content ahead † He begged her to stay and she did.


I'm gonna go Kink Meme rules and say that anyone under the age of 16 should not be reading this ~

**Disclaimer:** Angel Sanctuary is owned solely by Kaori Yuki.

* * *

And We'll Pray That There's No God To Punish Us

†

"Come to bed with me." He whispered. She shook out a breath as his mouth closed over her jaw and worked lower as his hands roamed higher. "Please." He begged into the hollow of her throat and her fingers dug into his shoulders as she nodded desperately.

†

Lucifer's mouth is on hers again, his teeth tugging at her lower lip while his hands search blindly for a way to remove the silk hindrance she's wearing. His kisses are demanding and hot, leaving Azreal completely breathless as he grows frustrated with the zipper that snags halfway down her left side. With a groan he tears the seam open and seizes the naked swell of her backside to wrap her legs around his waist. He crushes their bodies together in a way that makes her moan into his mouth, a sound that he reciprocates as the warmth of her body passes through layers of silk and leather. Its a searing heat that gives him pause at the open doorway to the darkened bedroom and he slams her into the thin wall between rooms, biting the soft flesh of her ear. His hips shift suddenly and she's choking back a noise that makes him break their kiss with a wicked grin that ignites new color into her cheeks. He won't let her look away as his hips make the first agonizingly slow circle against her pelvis and with each rotation he grinds harder and longer, until her head is helplessly limp in his shoulder. Each rattled breath ghosts against his neck and her fingernails are leaving small indentations on the biceps of his arm and the back of his neck; the only naked skin she can find. And her body is screaming for more in a way that she can't understand.

"Not yet…" He can feel her start to grow rigid with release, but as her spine presses the small curves of her breasts into his chest he sets her down. Silver eyes are staring up at him with a dazed expression that intermingles with disappointment. The shoulders of the dress slide down to her elbows and she allows it to pool to the floor, an invitation that won't be refused when he sees that there isn't a bra to match the cut of red wine lace around her hips. And the Devil's smile nearly stops her heart. He can feel her body shaking as her hands tentatively move to the slider of the black zipper on his coat, and its torture to hear the teeth give way so slowly as her hands rise and fall with his less than steady breathing. His fingers trace the red line of lace at her waist and move around to her back, tenderly rubbing the dimples at the base of her spine. Azreal tugs the last inches of zipper free and tiptoes forward to continue kissing him as her hands glide along the lean musculature of his chest and arms as she pulls the long black leather garment off. Her sudden eagerness leaves him grinning against her lips and he leads her into the bedroom until the backs of her knees knock into the soft edge of the bed. He tips them both into the white bedding, and she's squirming backwards on her elbows as he crawls forward; that aroused little smirk never leaving his features. She says his name as he sits up and spreads her legs wider with his knees, but the blood pounding through his system deafens the addled strain in her voice. In shy retaliation Azreal pulls her knees to touching and Lucifer feels laughter in his chest as he leans forward to softly brush his lips against one knee. She gasps and tries to sit up, but his hand is on her chest and with impossible softness and authority he presses her back into the bed. That hand wanders across the petite mounds of flesh on her chest, thumbing the tender skin of her nipples into hardness while his mouth nips playfully at the inside of her knee.

"Lucifer…!" She writhes beneath his hand, fingers clutching at the hand pinning her in place as his lips move down to her inner thigh; and she stops breathing when the warmth of his tongue reaches the throbbing ache between her legs. Azreal is vaguely aware that she is watching him strip off the rest of his clothes, with the moon at his back his silhouette watches with its head tilted with beguiled curiosity. His hands run up the length of her legs and in a single deft motion, the lace is gone and his fingers take its place. For an incredibly long moment there is only the slick sensation of his fingers pushing into her, and when her breathing reaches a pitch he could have never imagined coming out of her he has to keep himself from getting lost in the simple desire of eliciting more of those sounds with just his hands.

"Did you know that your body was capable of something so vulgar?" Lucifer draws away again as the tension in her stomach knots unbearably, he holds his hand to the moonlight and she sits up as he rubs his thumbs against the glossy wetness on his index and middle fingers. His attention is brought back to her by the hand on his cheek, and she's pulling him towards her lips, meeting him only when he's hovering over her. He's filling her in the span of a heartbeat and they gasp sharply at the sensation. The warmth inside her body is unlike anything he can remember and she's leaving angry red lines across the skin of his back. He sets his pace to the sound of the little pleas rolling out of her and what starts off slow and wanton grows dark with shameless fervor.

"Lucifer…" Its a delicate little sound, broken by the first fit of climax that whites out the world as her back arches into his chest. Her body tightens around him and her legs pull his hips closer to hers, her heels digging into his spine. With a harsh drag of air through his nose the pressure building beneath his pubic bone finds escape and his hands pull roughly at her hair until her name is on each of his quiet labored breaths.

†

Languidly they unclasp from one another, their mouths and bodies parting just long enough to get the pillows beneath their heads. Azreal cannot find her voice amid the trembling heartbeat in her throat, but she wants to ask him why to so many questions and is stunned into silence by the one that finally finds it way out.

"Wh..Why did you leave me here?" She doesn't see the flash of guilt play over his features, but she feels the skip in his chest against her hands.

"I gathered millions to my cause, but I couldn't fathom the words to make you follow me down that path."

* * *

**Afterthoughts**

****I just love the thought of her saying his name so much.


End file.
